candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Candy (special candy)
is a booster in Candy Crush Saga only used in candy order levels. On web version it is unlocked after level 131, while on mobile it is given after level 130. As a booster, it looks like a pink metallic ball with a check-mark. By activating the booster, one lucky candy will be added to the board, and more may spawn. In the gameplay, it may have one of the possible colours, and can be matched like a normal candy. When it is matched, it releases a candy which can help meet the objective(s) of a level. For example, a striped candy is produced in levels requiring striped Candy and/or combinations, a wrapped candy in levels requiring wrapped candy and/or combinations, or a colour bomb in levels requiring colour bomb and/or combination, and normal colour candies in levels requiring certain amount of coloured candies. It cannot be mixed with another special candy however. It can also be produced from a mystery candy in candy order levels. During Sugar Crush, any unused lucky candy will be turned into random special candy, and go off later. Description Old description: Adds Lucky Candy to the candy mix, which will transform into useful candy when matched and removed! It is very helpful and awesome. Current description: Adds Lucky Candy to the candy mix. Description on mobile devices: Add Lucky Candy to the candy mix, which will transform into useful candy when removed! Trivia *These candies will only give candies related to the orders. If the order tells you to gather certain colours, they are mostly useless because they only transform into one of those coloured candies. If the order tells you to combine special candies or detonate them, it will give a special candy involved in detonation or combination, and is more useful. *If a lucky candy is going to produce a striped candy or wrapped candy, the colour of the outcome will be random. *This booster is winnable on the daily booster wheel, but it is incredibly rare to win (almost as rare as the Jackpot). **It is easier to obtain them from the Sugar Drop Feature. *If part of the order has been fulfilled, they will only produce candies for the rest of the order. For example, in level 236, if you have collected all striped candies and wrapped candies first, further lucky candies will only produce colour bombs. **As such, it's generally a good strategy to save them for harder orders, such as colour bombs in a 6-colour board. **If all orders have been completed, they will produce random special candies during cascades. *Candy Calaboose is the first official episode to feature lucky candies on board or in marmalade. **With the removal of toffee tornadoes, Soda Swamp (Episode 29) is the first chronological episode to feature lucky candies on board or in liquorice locks. Nougat Noir is the first official episode to feature lucky candies in locks. *In the Candy Clouds (Episode 67) episode, lucky candies can be featured in sugar chests. *Levels , , and are examples that the player is required to open enough amounts of lucky candies to complete the levels. *Lucky candies seem to be reintroduced in various ways much later than the other two booster candies (jelly fish and coconut wheels). Jelly fish and coconut wheels appeared naturally on the board / in marmalade in Episode 18, while lucky candies didn't appear on the board or in marmalade until episode 56 and both jelly fish and coconut wheels have appeared outside of their originally associated level types, while currently lucky candies have not. **If lucky candies did appear in non-order levels, they would most likely produce random special candies, much like the mystery candies but with zero chance of getting a bad outcome or other specials (including chameleon candy). *These candies are not based on Lucky Candies in Chinese New Year. Gallery Lucky Candies in Different Colours= Lucky Candy Blue.png|A blue lucky candy Lucky Candy Green.png|A green lucky candy Lucky Candy Red.png|A red lucky candy Lucky Candy Orange.png|An orange lucky candy Lucky Candy Yellow.png|A yellow lucky candy Lucky Candy Purple.png|A purple lucky candy |-| Facebook= Nasty Lucky Candy.png CCS splash 13.png|What the lucky candy does. Lucky Candy unlocked.PNG|Booster on map |-| Mobile devices= Screenshot 2014-03-23-09-04-53.png|A limited offer Lucky Candy info (mobile).png|Lucky Candy info Lucky Candy C.png|New bank system 3rd reward for collecting sugar drops opened.png|Lucky candy won in the sugar drop feature Lucky candy on mobile.png|New bank system Screenshot 2015-09-08-03-16-15.png Category:Boosters Category:Candy Category:Special Candies Category:Elements